The rapid development of mobile phones and other types of computing devices has significantly enhanced people's ability to communicate. Many people choose to communicate with others throughout the day via telephone, email, text messaging, and social networking.
However, the ability to continuously communicate can also lead to a significant reduction in productivity caused by the many interruptions that can occur when communication is attempted. The ability to identify the person or entity that is attempting to communicate can enhance a person's ability to determine if they want to communicate. However, the mere knowledge of a person or entity's identity may not be sufficient to allow a person to make an informed decision on whether to accept a proposal to communicate.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.